


Rough

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [69]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just had to relieve themselves from stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Soundwave growled as Bombrush suddenly shoved her on the bed. But Bombrush quickly followed her, pinning her down with his weight. It only made Soundwave even more heated than she was, reaching up and clawing into Bombrush’s neck.  
  
Bombrush winced at the hard scratch, but simply ripped the clothes off of Soundwave’s struggling body. She fought him hard, slapping him and scratching wherever she could reach. Bombrush only bit her back, biting hard on his neck and body.  
  
He barely even prepared the Communications Manager once they were both sweating and naked. He simply forced her down on her stomach and shoved his thick cock inside of her surprisingly wet pussy. Soundwave screamed, but Bombrush just coved her mouth with his.  
  
Soundwave shut her eyes and groaned. With her left hand, she reached back and dug her nails into Bombrush’s hand that held her hip down. Bombrush only slammed his huge dick in and out of Soundwave’s rippling entrance. The pale woman, now covered with red bite marks and hand prints from where Bombrush gripped her tightly, threw back her head and moaned out.  
  
Bombrush’s other hand went down to Soundwave’s erect clit, pinching and pulling at it in time with his brutal thrusts. It made the other moan louder, clawing harder into Bombrush’s hand.  
  
Finally, when climax washed over them both, Bombrush bit down hard into his lover’s neck, Soundwave shouting out as the older man flooded her insides with his seed.  
  
When it ended, Bombrush released her and let her fall to the bed. Both of them panted hard as a calm over took them, Soundwave weakly turning over on her back. The two of them stared at each other, noting how they were both bleeding from the wounds they had given each other.  
  
Then, Bombrush smiled.  
  
“I think we should have sex more often when we’re angry,” Bombrush said. “Makes things a lot hotter, don’t you think?”  
  
Soundwave only gave him an apathetic look.  
  
“What? It wasn’t like you didn’t enjoy it.”  
  
But Soundwave said nothing and huffed, knowing that the other wasn’t going to drop the topic any time soon.


End file.
